Zinium Nanoforms
"A body of matter, the fluidity and versatility of which was only outmatched by its strength. As life emerged from the primordial swamp, so complex forms stepped from the surface..." : - An outsiders account of a visit to the manufacturing facilities of the Andari. A zinium nanoform is a structure composed of zinium nanoparticles, products of nanoengineering that form a matrix of programmable matter. Zinium nanoforms make up the bulk of the Andari constructions and machinery, as the technology is so versatile that it can be used for almost any conceivable circumstances; acionic processor hubs take control of the zinium nanoparticles to create a zinium nanoform of almost any conceivable functionality. Ordinary matter can be converted into nanoparticles through subatomic conversion mechanisms that can be facillitated by nanoparticles themselves - as such, nanoparticles are self-reproducing, given an amount of matter to convert and the availability of any other necessary resources; aceionic energy to fuel the conversion, and hiacil supplies. Zinium nanoforms are designed by an A.I. working in conjunction with the Blackhole Corporation Technological Development Division. Structure and uses The nanoparticles themselves are complex molecular structures based around the compound Zine, a substance synthesized by the Andari and one of the strongest materials in existence, comparable to diamond, The nanoparticles can respond to aceionic stimuli to change the structure of and to control the nanoform. There are many different varieties of nanoparticles used across the entirety of Andari production, and there may indeed be as many as hundreds of different varieties in a single nanoform. Zinium nanonics has also changed as a whole over time, most notably with the widespread introduction of a high hiacil content in many structures to attempt to alleviate to some extent the weakness of zinium decay when the compound (and the nanoforms) are exposed to exceptionally high energy levels and raw aceionic output. Some specially commissioned nanoforms, such as Darix Palkiren's zinium armour or the imperial battlestaff have custom and even individually tailored nanoparticles for unprecedented performance. Such pieces take a number of days and considerable processing power, as well as mechanical precision, to produce, even by a race as advanced as the Andari. Andari production facilities utilise a sort of nanoparticle soup - a mixture of all different nanoparticle varieties held in a liquid state, and apply aceionic currents to form the particles into a complex nanoform complete with aceion channels and processor blocks. Thus can be synthesized anything from small service drones to entire spacecraft capable of wormhole incision. The image of the vertical nanostructure wall from which step fully functional humanoid robots is an iconic piece of Andari imagery. Zinium nanoforms also have the added benefit of being able to change both form and function on the fly, provided that there is a processor present to manage the reconfiguration and a form template available to provide the blueprint for the change. More powerful systems can even design new nanoforms on the fly for the situation that they are required for. The ability of nanoparticles to convert ordinary matter to nanoparticles allows for an exceptional ease in creating new settlement areas and terraforming land, as a relatively small amount of nanomaterial can be used to convert the environment into a programable zinium nanoform that can then be converted into living quarters and machinery. The ease with which huge blocks of material in a planet's crust and mantle can be converted into this mechanical matter is one of the main reasons why so many Andari settlements are subterranean. Such conversion is limited by availability of aceionic power to fuel the conversion until an aceionic generator can be formed, and by levels of hiacil (which can only be synthesized in specialised generators and requires an exceptional ammount of energy to produce). However, when you consider that the most distant outpost can be connected by portal to the Blackhole Corporation Aceionic Conductor Stream to provide energy (and other resources that are carried in the stream), then is becomes evident that in most normal cases the above restrictions cease to be an issue. Notable Andari Nanoforms Apparel =Lance Gauntlet = The lance gauntlet is a device currently in the posession of Darix Palkiren and utilised by him on multiple occasions throughout his exile. He retrieved the device at the same time as he met Epsilon, and from the same source. The nanoform is a strengthened glove, or gauntlet, that can project a long spear of aceionic energy from the recesses along its surface, to be used as a weapon. =Imperial Battlestaff = The Imperial Battlestaff was probably one of the most valuable and advanced artifacts that the Andari ever produced, and was owned by Darix Palkiren prior to his exile as his primary offensive weapon (besides the already-present abilities facillitated by his armour. It had functionality as a high-powered energy weapon as well as an ordinary battlestaff of exceptional strength for melee combat, but is most notable for having a powerful control processor and even a functional hiacil synthesizer - one of the most compact ever produced - built in. This, along with a nanoparticle reserve, allows the battlestaff to serve as a kernel for theoretical unlimited matter conversion and nanoform production, even if one were to begin with no other resources but matter to convert. =Darix's Zinium Armour = Darix posessed a bespoke zinium nanoform artifact prior to his exile; a powerful physical enhancement suit equipped with full energy manipulation facillities and and express link to the BlackholeAI. It's functions were almost innumerable, but suffice to say it was a weapon of unprecedented power, and a human wearing it could destroy most Blackhole Corporation combat drones with ease. Drones/Robots While there are hundreds of thousands of Blackhole Corporation drone/robot models and they all changed and were updated constantly, there are a few that are better known through all revisions and were in mass production throughout all five universes of the Blackhole Multidimensional Realms, as well as its outposts. =Epsilon Multipurpose and Combative Drones = Epsilon drones are multipurpose humanoid drones, and probably one of the most numerous. They serve as combat drones, making up the bulk of the Andari military ground force, and utilised by the Blackhole Corporation Military Division. Epsilon himself is indeed an Epsilon drone. =Alpha Heavy Combat and Guard Drones = Probably the rarest of the main drone classes, Alpha drones are highly combat adept and at times even use bespoke nanoparticles. They are humanoid with an abnormally large number of limbs, and often serve as guards for high-ranking human officials. =Beta Servitor Drones = One of the most numerous drone forms, and possibly the only rival of the Epsilon class on that count, are the Beta servitor drones. These are simple humanoids with more independant capabilities and a more human form of individual sentience, with fully formed individual personalities from the moment of their creation, although they are still programmed to be entirely subservient to humans. They function as servants and workers in Andari society. =Delta Scout and Microcombat Drones = Delta drones are a variety of small aerial craft (smaller than a human) with less heavy combat capability but great manoeuvrability. They were most often used as scouts in combat situations, and in peaceful times as aerial policing craft where the surveillance network is not present. Often one or more will be paired with a human master. =Gamma Exceptional Combat Mechanoids = The gamma class are extremely large humanoid robots, designed for heavy combat. They vary in size depending on their type, but are at the very least 10-meters tall. Essentially, they are automative mechas, and are used as much for their impact on a prospective enemy as for their utility. Their size also lends them unprecendented strength, an aspect that is already considerable for any zinium nanoform powered by aceionics.